


Запах соли, крики авгуров

by wakeupinlondon



Series: мини r — nc-17 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Маркус и Драко вместе скрываются после войны.





	Запах соли, крики авгуров

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.

— Блейз всегда говорил, что если есть желание как следует надраться, юг Италии — лучшее место, — рассеянно говорит Драко, разглядывая этикетки бутылок с граппой. После удушливого воздуха на улицах в крохотном магазине блаженно холодно, и Маркус перекатывает в ладонях бутылку какого-то дешевого сицилийского вина, просто чтобы ощутить горячими пальцами ее прохладу.

— Я думал, у вас с этим и в Англии не было проблем, — бормочет он, бегло оглядываясь. Не заметив никого, кроме пожилой маглы вдалеке у мясного прилавка, кивает Драко — и тот отточенным движением достает палочку, прошептав уменьшающее заклинание. Убирает крохотную бутылку в карман — туда, где уже лежит сверток с нарезкой ветчины, всякие сорта сыра, фрукты и прочая муть, которую любит есть Драко.

— В Англии у нас много с чем не было проблем, — хмыкает Драко, когда они снова выходят под палящее солнце. Затем мрачнеет, опустив взгляд на пыльную мостовую. — Жаль, только до недавнего времени.

В гостиничном номере они открывают бутылку и разливают граппу по смешным миниатюрным бокалам, которые Драко вчера стянул из бара при другой гостинице в каком-то другом городе. Маркус уже смутно помнит, в каком именно. В Праяно? В Четаре? Все эти маленькие итальянские городки как один похожи друг на друга, и на пятый месяц разъездов для Маркуса все увиденные пристани, средневековые замки и набережные сливаются в одну бесконечную вереницу пустых жарких дней.

Сейчас они, кажется, в Аччароли. Приехали на идиотском магловском поезде до Агрополи — Драко почти всю дорогу проспал у Маркуса на плече, и его худое осунувшееся лицо казалось совсем бледным на фоне темно-синей обивки сидений. В паре улиц от вокзала открыли простой «Алохоморой» дверцу от неприметного бежевого фиата, доехали до первого городка поменьше, чье название запомнилось по дорожным указателям. Остановились в маленькой обшарпанной гостинице, где никто не приглядывался к их неумело транфигурированным документам — скрываться и не воздействовать на маглов магией оказалось проще, чем Маркус ожидал. И если для этого приходилось ночевать в крохотных комнатах с хлипкой мебелью, то на такие жертвы он готов.

К тому же в подобных местах никому и в голову не приходит поинтересоваться, зачем им снимать один номер для двоих.

После второго бокала граппы Маркус сдается: эта чертова штука обжигает горло и внутренности похлеще любого огневиски, вдобавок еще и отвратительно сладкая, как патока. Драко доходит до четвертого бокала и звонко смеется, заваливаясь на Маркуса и пытаясь расстегнуть на нем рубашку. Проклинает Годрика и всех его почитателей, когда не может поддеть пуговицы, и Маркус со смехом раздевается, толкнув Драко спиной на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Матерится в голос, когда никак не может вытащить из-под матраса заправленное в него одеяло, пока Драко с нетерпением его не отталкивает, сделав все сам.

В сексе Драко тоже делает все сам: выпутывается из одежды, растягивает себя пальцами и опускается на Маркуса, вцепившись горячими, скользкими от смазки ладонями ему в плечо. Длинно и гортанно стонет, медленно насаживаясь на член, и трется своим членом о живот Маркуса, роняя на него прозрачные капли смазки. Внутри Драко невозможно тесно и жарко, и Маркус выдерживает хорошо если минуту — спихивает его с себя и, надавив на лопатки, опускает на живот. Драко довольно всхлипывает, приподняв в воздух задницу, и с готовностью подается назад.

Маркус даже не уверен, что он до конца осознает, кто именно его трахает, поставив на колени и локти на шаткой кровати. В дешевой гостинице нет магловского аппарата, который охлаждает воздух, из распахнутого окна несет жаром, слышатся чьи-то голоса и рев мотоциклов. Драко выгибается и шумно стонет, комкая перепачканными смазкой пальцами простыни, и на миг Маркусу хочется закрыть окно. Потом он решает, что похуй: пусть итальянцы хоть стоят и дрочат у них под окнами.

Позже они оба без сил валяются на сбившихся и омерзительно теплых простынях, которые теперь кажутся до невозможности грязными. Грудь Драко часто и неровно вздымается, взгляд у него по-прежнему расфокусированный и помутневший.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — не выдерживает Маркус. Внимательно смотрит на Драко, но тот лишь усмехается, закатив глаза: прямо как в Хогвартсе, когда Маркус зло спрашивал, почему он пропустил тренировку.

— Потому что мне это нравится, — ровно отвечает Драко, подкладывая под голову подушку. — Я уже давно не делаю ничего, что мне бы не нравилось, Маркус, ты же знаешь.

К вечеру они выходят на побережье — прогуливаются по песчаному пляжу с невероятно прозрачной водой. Воздух здесь пахнет рыбой и солью, а от солнца волосы Драко кажутся такими яркими, что на него становится почти больно смотреть. Закатав брюки, Драко расхаживает по мелководью, молчаливо вглядываясь куда-то в горизонт. Маркус наблюдает за ним с берега, усевшись на пластиковый стул в магловском кафе с аляповатыми зонтами. Потягивает слабое магловское вино — не сильнее шипучки, — и еле сдерживается, чтобы не прижать ко лбу холодный бокал.

Драко возвращается минут через двадцать и тут же пододвигает к их столику третий стул — для того, чтобы закинуть на него ноги.

— Думал о нашем дальнейшем маршруте, — сообщает Драко, придирчиво изучая магловское меню. — Мне все-таки кажется, нам нужно двигаться севернее: на юге слишком небезопасно. Пока нам везло, но если мы наткнемся на других магов или привлечем внимание местного аврората...

— Если кое-кто не будет по пять раз в день накладывать очищающие — не привлечем, — с усмешкой говорит Маркус, махнув рукой медлительной официантке. — Не больше трех мелких заклинаний за сутки, сколько можно напоминать?

— Я прекрасно все помню, — Драко тянется к бокалу с вином. Отпивает глоток, обхватив пальцами запотевшее стекло, и быстро облизывает губы. — Просто иногда... сложно смириться, ты же знаешь.

Маркусу вдруг невероятно хочется притянуть его к себе — прямо здесь, при маглах. Провести рукой по спутанным волосам, поцеловать в шею, в уголок рта, в сухие губы...

Словно прочитав его мысли, Драко наклоняется вперед, накрыв губы Маркуса своими. Чуть прикусывает, медленно проводит по ним языком — и официантка с грохотом роняет поднос с напитками.

Маркус даже не помнит, как они оказываются в ближайшем пустом переулке. Все, что отпечатывается у него в памяти, — это Драко, на коленях и с его членом во рту.

— Ты ужасен, Маркус, — шепчет Драко, на миг приподняв голову. От члена к его нижней губе тянется нить слюны, и Маркус резко втягивает раскаленный воздух. — Я же хотел обсудить с тобой серьезные вещи. И мы трахались всего пару часов назад, ты...

Маркус молча тянет его за волосы. Тычется багровым, налитым кровью членом в губы, но стоит Драко вытянуть язык, как Маркус шлепает его головкой по щеке. Чуть не кончает на месте, когда отстраняется и видит на ней влажный след от смазки.

— Между прочим, ты сам на меня накинулся, — хрипло произносит он. Перестает дразнить Драко и с силой вбивается ему в рот, удерживая за волосы, — и Драко покорно все принимает, расслабив горло и едва слышно поскуливая от удовольствия.

Кончает Маркус всего через минуту — в тот момент, когда Драко притягивает его к себе за задницу и жарко обводит языком яйца.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает он, сползая вниз по стене. Кое-как подтягивает сползшие штаны и поднимает взгляд на Драко — раскрасневшегося и с подтеками спермы на губах.

Заметив, что Маркус на него смотрит, Драко довольно ухмыляется, вытирая от слюны подбородок.

— Охуеть, — повторяет он. Выпрямляется, опираясь на стену, и помогает встать Маркусу. С мгновение молча глядит в сторону побережья, затем оборачивается — вдруг показавшись бесконечно усталым. — Может, нам пора поменять страну? Выбрать какую-нибудь другую в Европе, где не стоит такая жара.

— Скандинавскую? — хмыкает Маркус, поправляя сбившуюся рубашку. — Только представь: снег, одежда на меху. Заледеневшее море, авгуры, ветер... 

Драко хмурится, как-то неуверенно кусая губы.

— Возможно, — тянет он, старательно глядя куда-то мимо Маркуса. — Или, может быть... в Англию?

У Маркуса вдруг пересыхает в горле. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он находит силы выдавить из себя хоть слово.

— Может быть, — говорит Маркус, положив руку Драко на плечо. Проводит пальцами по затылку — легким, успокаивающим движением. — Может быть, если тебе там нравится.


End file.
